Why Can't We Not Be Sober
by Konata101
Summary: England is drunk. And stuck in a closet with America. A closet full of sex toys and stuffed animals. They also come out of the closet. Shameless PWP, public humiliation, kinky stuff. USUK in that order. GASP!


**OLD OLD OLD RP started ages ago, finished recently. And what a masterpiece it is...**

**As much as I enjoy America taking it up the ass (or shitting things out his ass, TEE-HEE! *shot*) this was too hilarious not to post. Well, at least I found it funny. You might find it the sexiest thing ever, maybe not... I dunno, I ain't no thought police. I just hope I did a good enough job with the dirty talk ;w; Arthur, you were awesome. Slutty, but awesome.**

**Warnings: USUK, crossdressing, a lot of vibrators, public humiliation, exhibition, and egg-laying. A staple of Konata101 horror.**

**England played by Englandarthuruk from Chatango. America played by me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Alfred let out a groan as he rubbed his forehead. "Ooookaaay," he mumbled, looking at his surroundings. Dark, cramped surroundings. And strangely fluffy surroundings. Let's see, what the fuck happened again?<p>

Oh, right. A meeting had just wrapped up, somebody came up with the _brilliant_ idea to hold a party – that certain someone was totally not him, no way – Francis provided the alcohol, and... and... and the last thing America remembered was that England had started pole-dancing, then he went unconscious, and...

His hand brushed against something fluffy. "Yo, where am I? What is this-" America blinked as he picked up the soft object in particular. "...Pikachu?"

"Don' you touch 'er you brezzy little upstar'…" The drunken island nation slurred, frowning and groaning as his back popped beneath the cramped surroundings and the weight of Alfred's leg over his shoulder. His normally acidic malachite eyes were lit with haze, and a dull throb resounded through his head. "The bleeding...?" He gazed down to see a dress upon his pale skin, frills and lace encircled his thighs and atop his blonde head was a small bonnet.

Oh god. On one hand, America was relieved that he wasn't stuck in this fluffy cave thing all by himself, but on the other hand... the person he was stuck with... "Dude, dude!" The tall blonde attempted to stand up, but let out a squeak as he bumped his head against the ceiling. "Alright, no more alcohol for you. Seriously. Now where the fudge are we... what."

Adjusting his glasses - at least, as best as he could in the cramped space - Alfred's turquoise eyes widened as he glanced down at Arthur. "What the fuck is with that outfit?"

"What outfit?" The Englishman slurred lazily, as he made an attempt to set himself upright. It was of no use, however. He was melded against gravity it seemed, and the room was spinning. "You... never 'preciate 'nything!" Arthur muttered, as he plummeted face-first into what seemed to be an odd amount of stuffed animals and a bag of sex toys, dress flying up and landing on his face and his panty clad ass that stuck up into the air as he landed. "I dun like you... tosser... never caring fo' my feelings."

"THIS outfit, dude! THIS OUTFIT!" Reaching over, the sunny-blonde slipped his finger underneath the frilly underwear's waistband, before lifting it up. "Pfff! You are so friggin' weird." America giggled childishly, letting his finger go and snapping the waistband against England's lower back. Then he realized... his legs seemed strangely bare...

Glancing down, Alfred let out another (heroic) shriek as he realized, he too was as scantily clad as Arthur. Almost. "W-Wha..." Okay, this was weird. Alfred didn't remember putting on - or being forced into - a blue pleated skirt and sleeveless sailor top. Wasn't this what the girls wore in Japan's weird pornos…?

A rather undignified yelp emitted itself from the Englishman's throat as Alfred took it upon himself to snap the waistband of his undergarments, which was most certainly not something appropriate he had decided. Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarm began to rise, mostly because of the booze that had settled in his gut, but never the less... "'Merica... you... don't stare at me like that you twat, and if you even think 'bout doin' 'nything ta me..." It was here that his sentence cut short and his alcohol inflated mind wandered off as he muttered short curses to himself. "Bloody pervert..." He dived downwards once more, catching a glimpse of the impending sex toys below. "Is...that what you wanted to do to me?"

America shook his head furiously, resisting the urge to slap England back to his senses. "Fuck no, I mean, gawd, you're pretty much my fuckin' dad!" And it wasn't every day that your drunk father-figure was stuck in a closet thingy with you, wearing a dress, positioned _doggy-style_... "Dude, if anyone's the perv, it's you!" Alfred yelped, quickly pressing his legs together just in case... He was wearing underwear, right? Seemed like pretty... tight underwear. Moving his hands around, the American brushed his fingers against the rather lumpy bag... "What... What's in here?" He questioned, slipping his hand inside the bag.

"I'm not your damned father you... twat," the Englishman groaned, arms quaking as he pushed himself upwards again, hazy malachite orbs blaring on the younger nation in front of him. "I was your brother... _was_..." A pathetic whimper erupted from the island nation as his frame began to quake and he became increasingly teary eyed. "…'til you broke off from me in that pathetic revolution you threw at my face..." Dabbing at his eyes meticulously, he glared once more. "And who are you to go about snapping my knickers?"

"Brother... father... erugh, whatever." Alfred rubbed his forehead once more. "Blah blah blah, can you shut up 'bout the revolution already? I had to become a country somehow! How would you like it if you had to be a colony forever?" Digging around inside the bag, America pulled out something long, hard, and bumpy. It could probably be a good weapon, if he could tell what it was. "_Colony_ is practically _bitch_ in our lingo, so... what... what's this... thing?"

The smaller nation began sobbing, shaking his head and burying his face into the American's chest dramatically. "So cruel! Always! It wasn't jus' some revolution. You. Lef'. Me." He punctuated each word with a rather weak punch to Alfred's chest, sniffling like a child. "I dun care what it is... probably some bloody vibrator... pervert." England groaned, fidgeting with the soft fabric of his former charge's outfit. "Are you...wearing 'nything under this?"

Alfred's heart sank at Arthur's words, but tried to brush it off by rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. England always got like this whenever he was drunk. Nothing out of the ordinary, he'd stop wangsting as soon as he sobered up... "And... s-stop touching me!" America snapped, pulling Arthur off his body with his free hand. "I'm wearing underwear, okay? And..." His blue eyes glanced over at the object he was holding. "Holy shit, it _is_ a vibrator."

"What did you think? I was lyin' ta you?" The Englishman snorted shaking his head. "…'diot... jus' leave me be, and I'll leave you 'til someone gets us out. Then, I never want to see you again." At his own words, Arthur began to cry again. "Never, never..." The drunken nation turned his back to Alfred, arms crossed and tears flowing as he faced the opposite wall, refusing to give any more attention to the taller nation behind him.

His face forming another pout, America huffed and crossed his arms. "Iggy, stop being such a whiner. You sound like... France." Hah, that was bound to wake him up. Grinning sinisterly, Alfred turned on the sex toy to its lowest setting, before inching it closer to Arthur's leg. "Buuuut... until someone gets us out~!"

Turning around hastily, the Briton met his former colony with a glare, teeth gritted. "I am nowhere near that amphibious pond water sucking– _ooh._" His anger melted into something completely different as the subtle vibrations crawled up an area on his thigh, and his eyes were suddenly half lidded, mouth open, and hands grasping Alfred's uniform top. "Go… away, you damned yank. I said I didn't want to associate with you at all!"

Giggling, America slowly rubbed the vibrator around England's leg, gradually working up towards his inner thigh, and to his panty-covered vital regions. Alfred's mind was a blur as well, and the hilarious little noises Arthur was letting out only contributed to his state of heat. "But _Artie,_ what about that special relationship mumbo jumbo?" He chuckled softly, pressing the sex toy against England's cock.

The friction caused in such a place was becoming unbearable, even in the drunken state that Arthur had gotten himself into, as he subconsciously began grinding against the toy set in Alfred's hand. "Th-That's not what it implies you arrogant bastard, and you know it!" Well, the feelings had certainly tidied up his slurred speech. He groaned wantonly into the American's chest, clamping his legs shut in instinct. "Now if you'll kindly _stop._"

"Hmm…" Disregarding England's words, America did everything but stop teasing his former brother-figure with the vibrator. "You sound like you're liking it, dude," Alfred giggled sweetly, slipping the vibrator into Arthur's panties. "See? You're getting all hard already, ya perv! And closing your legs is only gonna make it worse!"

Deft fingers clawed into Alfred's sailor suit as the feeling increased, until Arthur was no longer able to hold on. The Briton panted, dropping back down onto all fours as he rubbed closer against the vibrator, already so hard that it was rather painful without such friction. "I'm n-not the p-pervert here... it's only _you_ w-with the e-evidence in your hand!" He shrieked just before another groan, nudging Alfred's crotch with his cheek.

Alfred let out a small yelp of surprise as Arthur's face brushed against his cock. Although, he had to admit, he was a little jealous of the pleasure he was inflicting on the older nation. But at least he wasn't moaning and panting like that. Smirking again, America moved the vibrator away from England's erection, towards his behind. "Ya want it in here~?" He teased, pressing the toy just slightly against the older male's hole.

Shuddering, Arthur didn't say a word, suddenly entranced by the hard length clad in front of his face. "F-Figure that one out for yourself, idiot. Two can play at this game." Tossing Alfred's skirt up drunkenly, England ducked his head under the garment, giving the appendage underneath a slow and teasing lick, before closing his eyes and engulfing the head in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes... H-HEY!" Alfred almost dropped the vibrator as Arthur began to give him head. He was pretty damn good at it too... oh god. Biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud, America shuddered and brought the sex toy closer to his mouth. "England... Y-Yeah, keep going," he groaned softly, giving the vibrator a thorough licking, before moving it back down to the older nation's bottom. Smirking a little, he then pulled down Arthur's lacy panties, before pressing the vibrator into his ass.

Arthur dropped Alfred's length from his mouth as the vibrator entered through his entrance, and he was forced to spread his legs wider to accommodate the large toy. Many told him that he was rather tight, and he wondered how true it was when his muscles began clenching around the vibrating toy almost lodged fully within his ass. He ducked his head, groaning loudly and almost screaming as small tears of pain and pleasure gathered in the corners of his eyes. His arms shook and his legs quivered worse, as he slowly tried to regain composure, bringing his mouth back up to Alfred's cock and giving a lithe suck on the head again, before moving his lips further down the shaft.

Letting out a quiet purr, America licked his lips in pleasure as he ruffled England's messy sandy-blonde hair. "Hah, you're making such cute noises," he smirked, his thumb trailing towards Arthur's trademark set of eyebrows. Using his other hand, he reached around and pressed the vibrator just a bit deeper inside of his brother. Glancing at the bag of toys, he took out another vibrator, slightly smaller than the one inside of England. "Mm, you want another one in there?" He chuckled, his thumb rubbing against one of Arthur's bushy - and sensitive - eyebrows. "I wanna hear you beg, Artie."

Arthur nearly wanted to reach out and smack the arrogance from the younger nation as the vibrator was pushed deeper inside – and Alfred referred to him as _Artie,_ which he despised at all times. Alas, he was drunk still, and enjoying himself too much to argue anything about the incessant nickname. _"A-ah..."_ It took a while for the Briton to regain his words, as he tried to focus on comprehensible sentences, and the cock in his mouth which he had to drop once more in order to speak. Oh. _Oh._ And then that blasted yank had found that damned area in which he had warned many fellow nations not to touch. The large masses on his forehead were not just for show after all, and he found such a small thing quite embarrassing. Never the less, America was having none of it as his thumb grazed the sensitive hairs over and over... "Haaah! P-Please...Alfred... I want..." How cruel to expect him to form sentences with those delicious and teasing sensations running rampant over his body! His small frame quivered and wracked with pleasure, as he bucked backwards into the vibrator already lodged deep inside. "Please, A-America... I want it... in..." he managed, foregoing all loss of his dignity as he peered up from underneath the larger country's skirt, eyes glazed over completely.

"You're so damn cute when you're flustered, _Artie__…_" America repeated, an almost feline-like expression curling his lips. "So cute... and _slutty._" Turning the second vibrator on, he rubbed it up England's inner thigh, to his cock, and then attempted to force it in, right next to the other. "Come on, you have to loosen up a little," he taunted, ruffling Arthur's hair again. "And keep sucking. You're so good... mnn..." Alfred slowly moved the first vibrator aside, almost stretching Arthur's ass to its limits, before managing to push the second toy halfway inside.

The Englishman attempted to give an argument at the lewd comments Alfred was making about him. Shivers were raking up his spine at the names the American threw at him. How did that twat know he also had a soft spot for being talked down to? Spare Arthur any compliments and call him a piece of trash, tell him just how much a cock-sucking whore he was, and you would get along with the disagreeable nation entirely more easily, oddly enough. He groaned loudly and gave Alfred a small glare, before leaning forward to lick at the American once more, his tongue dipping just under the slit at the end, and swirling down the shaft as he stabled himself on one hand and reached upwards to massage and grope the balls just underneath. He had built up quite a rhythm, until he felt his back end stretch to its limit and another toy was shoved inside his greedy hole. He dared not let go of the cock in his mouth this time, clenching his eyes shut and screaming around it.

It hurt so terribly, that it felt the absolute best he had in a long time. Damn his masochistic tendencies. Shaking like a leaf from the pleasure and pain coursing through his back end, he slowly took Alfred deeper into his mouth, until he felt the head bump the back of his throat.

Alfred let out a heavy pant as Arthur continued to suck him, taking his entire length into that warm, wet mouth of his. Despite that, there was no way he was going to cum before Arthur did, no way. His pride wouldn't allow it. However, he did notice that expression on England's face... so lewd and lusty... "Heh, I never knew this side of you, England," America grinned, pinching one of those bushy eyebrows, just to get another reaction out of him. "Never knew you could be such a _whore_. You really gotta get drunk more often..." At this point, America let out another moan, all sorts of crude images coming to mind... "If we weren't stuck in this closet right now... nghh... I'd fuck you so hard out there, with everyone watching... hah, maybe I'd even let them join in..." Alfred reached over, pressing on the toys and forcing them deeper into Arthur. "I wonder how many cocks you've took up that slutty hole of yours. Hm? Tell me, cutie."

Emitting a low moan, Arthur felt his abdomen clench as the heat pooled faster below. He bucked forward ruthlessly, as his brow was pinched, letting out a hot and breathy moan around Alfred's cock, sucking and licking around the member greedily, as his eyes clenched shut and he tried so hard to hold it in. The release he had been wanting was almost there, and yet somehow, he didn't want any of this to end anytime soon. Images of Alfred buried deep inside himself, ravenously pounding into him from behind, filled his mind. What would the others say if they did watch? The American was quite right... he had taken many. He recalled one night of being tied to Prussia's bed posts whilst he sucked the German off and Francis and Antonio pounded into him from behind. He had been terribly sore in the morning, mind swimming with thoughts, but God, had he _needed_ it. Gasping, he gave another scream as his body coiled and finally he came, opaque liquid shooting all over the floor of the closet.

"Aw, did you really enjoy sucking me that much?"Although Alfred's voice had been teasing earlier, now it sounded more cruel, more devious. Letting out a grunt, America continued to thrust into England's throat, almost fucking his mouth, before letting out a moan almost as pathetic as his brother's. _Goddamn._ Regaining his dominance, he stared down at Arthur, a condescending smile on his face. "Don't swallow it," he ordered, slowly pulling out of England's mouth and finishing up all over his face. "Taste it. Like the little _slut_ you are." Laughing, Alfred twirled his fingers around in Arthur's hair, his other hand reaching towards his behind. "I'm going to take these out. Don't be too sad... I'll fill it with something really good next." Unfortunately for England, though, it probably wasn't what he _actually_ wanted.

Arthur obediently allowed his brother to thrust headily into his abused mouth, lips burning at the friction given off by the rough motions of Alfred's movements. Closing his eyes, he felt the warm liquid rush into his mouth. He was about to let it wash down his throat, when he heard the commanding tone above him. He nodded dizzily, only swallowing it bit by bit, the earthy and salty taste of the cum swirling over his taste buds as he licked his lips, finally swallowing every last bit. He was still out of breath, panting and quivering from his previous release. Just as the fingers curled into his messy blonde hair, he felt a tug at the toys still vibrating in his worn hole. Shuddering at the feeling, he began to get hard again, both from the movement and Alfred's commanding words. Giving a breathy moan, his toes curled as the toys were pulled from him.

America made sure to pull the vibrators out as slowly and teasingly as possible. "Heh, I wish there was a mirror somewhere in here," he chuckled, pulling out the first vibrator and tossing it aside. "Your ass is stretching so much. You oughta see it. You look so fucking slutty right now. I bet I could fit even more stuff in here..." Alfred then pulled out the second one, and set it down next to the other. "Let's see..."

Taking the bag into his hand, America then took out a small, egg-shaped vibrator, then another, and another. There seemed to be a lot in there. "Well? I wanna put more things up that cunt of yours, but I dunno. Start convincing me, _fucktoy_." He laughed. Then paused. Wait... Where the _fuck_ did that come from? Well, no matter, it was kind of fun seeing England like this. Almost, too fun.

The drunken nation's eyes fell upon the toys that Alfred was picking out of the bag. He wondered just how many the American was actually going to push into him... _"__Alfred,__"_ he whined, moving a leg forward best he could. He was incredibly sore after the first bout of having such large objects pushed into a small space. It always hurt a little, and again, others had told him that he was quite tight. He didn't know how it was possible with how many nations, people, _strangers_… he had bedded before. "Alfred, _please..._" Arthur bit his lip, knowing that he would have to degrade himself further to get the American to do what he really wanted. Pushing back his dignity (or lack thereof), Arthur nuzzled against Alfred in a pleading manner, his hand stroking the length he had in his mouth moments ago. "I-I want you t-to fuck me..." He scolded himself for tripping over his words. "I'm a needy slut, yes... and I think… I want you to fill me up like one. I'll do... anything you like..."

"As much as I'd like to bang you," America laughed, pressing the first few eggs into England's ass. "I wanna do this first. Heh." Smirking, Alfred decided to rub salt in the wound. "But then again... I'm not sure if I'd even WANT to fuck such a loose hole like yours. It'd be like throwing a hot dog down an elevator." America didn't really care how much of a moodbreaker those words were, but England seemed to enjoy being insulted. "But I _do_ love that face of yours. You look just like a fucking _prostitute._"

Swallowing thickly, England wrapped his arms around the American boy's shoulders, clawing at his back tightly as he buried his face into Alfred's chest and moaned loudly. He pressed his ass backwards in the pressure building from the eggs inserted, one by one. He gasped as one of them forcefully rubbed against his prostate, causing him to groan louder as he was filled to the rim. The comments Alfred was giving hurt all the more, but caused him to shudder in pleasure once more from being talked down to. Ah well. He was preoccupied now. "Mmnh... I-I can _feel_ them..." He whispered softly, though it was just loud enough for anyone close by to hear. Arthur's muscles clenched around the intrusions, causing him to scream all the more. "Aahn! Alfred, it feels– _I-I'm __so __full_..."

Alfred winced as Arthur dug his nails into his back, but soon gave another smile. The smaller male was in a trance of pleasure, and America felt his chest swell with pride as he realized _he __managed __to __bring __England __down __to __that __level..._ "I think you can take more up there," he laughed, grabbing one more egg and shoving it as deep as he could inside Arthur. Reaching into the bag one more, Alfred took out a butt plug. "One more thing," he grinned, shoving the plug into Arthur's ass, preventing the eggs from falling out. "I want you to go out of the closet and tell everyone out there you're having master's babies. Do. It."

"I...I can't," he countered, voice shaking a bit. For one, it was not embarrassment that ceased his movements. He wasn't sure if he could even walk properly at the moment. Let alone stand when he was so full. The Englishman could feel the eggs pushing at his entrance, though the plug held them in place. Looking down at the floor, he realized he would have to, even so. As of now, he had no room to argue. Not when Alfred was in charge like that. Using the taller male's shoulders, he managed to push himself up, nearly collapsing and gasping loudly when his prostate was brushed against again. He smoothed out the front of his outfit, clearing his throat and opening the closet with a few shaky steps. Arthur paused before opening the door, biting his lip as he waddled outside to face a short crowd of people.

"I..." He began, pushing down his fear. Thank God there was alcohol still in his system. He could always blame it on liquor.

"I am having master's babies."

America bit his lip to stop from snickering madly. Sure, his torture was rather stupid and childish, but... Oh god. England's expression.

"That's right!" He replied, bounding out of the closet and heading towards England's direction, reveling in the confused stares of the crowd. Completely not caring that he was in a schoolgirl uniform as well. "C'mon Artie, show them!" Smiling, America grabbed onto England's hips, pulling him down to the ground and onto his lap. His hands shaking with excitement, he spread Arthur's legs, allowing his vital regions to be shown to the amused crowd. "Now you gotta lay them. Like a _chicken_," he ordered, slowly pulling out the butt plug.

The elder nation turned his head to look at Alfred with a horror stricken expression, even though his legs were spread wide and he was being shown off like some prized possession of Alfred. Strangely, he had never been so turned on. "You can't expect me to..." He began, already knowing that such arguments would be futile when dealing with the stubborn yank manhandling him. He squirmed, still uncomfortably full, and it most certainly would have been nice to relieve himself of some of that building pressure, but... not in front of his colleagues whom were giving a varied range of horrified to amused to lustful looks at him. Francis was nearly fastened to the scene. "Alfred, don't make me do this," he pleaded, legs still spread outward.

"_Make_ you do this?" America repeated coldly, his fingers trailing up England's quivering thigh, towards his obvious erection. "I'm not making you do this. You're the one wanting it so bad..." His lips inched closer to Arthur's ear. "You filthy little _slut._" His voice acidic. Turning his head away from England, America gave his usual warm smile at the crowd, his smirk growing as he recognized a few faces. "Come on, doesn't it hurt having all those eggs stuffed up your cunt?" He was starting to enjoy using that horribly anatomically-incorrect term of endearment for his brother's anus. "Look, Artie. They all wanna watch you give birth. _Especially_ Francis…"

Stifling his cries of ecstasy as America's fingers trailed further near the place he so badly wanted them to be, he looked out, eyes half lidded, into the crowd consisting of fellow nations that hadn't walked away from the scene in obvious terror. At the mention of Francis, Arthur's eyes found the Frenchman's face in the crowd, indeed looking amused and transfixed on the image of the island nation's legs spread, and ass clenching. "It hurts..." He started, taking a deep breath. He would regret this deeply at some point. _Giving __birth._ Really... how lewd, how wrong. And yet... he liked it. Who was he kidding? Alfred's harsh words were more accurate than they should have been. "F-Fine, I'll..." He didn't want to say it. _Wouldn't_ say it. "…give birth." He did. He said it. Taking another deep breath, the smaller male bit at his lower lip and closed his eyes, pushing and clenching his stomach muscles, the first egg just peeking out.

Grinning madly, Alfred continued to give Arthur's erection occasional teasing strokes and squeezes, but then… No. He wanted to see his older brother, reduced to a pathetic, begging, horny mess, shot down to as low as he could possibly go. "You'd make such a cute mommy, y'know?" America giggled, before reaching under his own skirt and into his striped panties. Yes, he hid yet another toy in there. "Heh. You seem to be enjoying it too much, _whore._" Smirking, America wrapped his fingers around England's hard, aching mass, before slipping a tight ring around it. Didn't want England to cum twice, while he only got to cum once. That wouldn't be fair and balanced!

Smiling down at his _victim_, the taller blonde licked up Arthur's hot neck. "That's right. Such a fucking slut that you get off on laying eggs. With everyone watching." He continued to think up insults, anything to bring Arthur closer to his peak, that he couldn't reach yet.

Arthur gasped and went rigid as the ring was placed around his aching cock, depriving him of the one thing he wanted most. Tears of pleasure and pain began gathering in the corners of his eyes as he leaned back into Alfred, and the first egg slipped out fully, clattering onto the floor in front of himself. He whimpered, now a mess of shivers, sweat and haze. "Please, Alfred... I _can't_... h-how many did you put in?" He inquired, chest heaving and fingers clawing at the material of the other man's skirt, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed again, flushing a darker red than before at the amused expressions of his colleagues surrounding him. Even Spain was watching with an interested gaze, and indeed, he felt like a showgirl.

"Uh… I dunno," America shrugged, his hands moving down towards England's hips. "But just keep moaning and panting like that. Like a slutty little bitch in heat." His fingers worked their way under Arthur's dress and up to his chest. "Aw, your nipples are so perky," he cooed softly, taking one of England's erect pink nubs inbetween his thumb and index finger, before giving it a sharp tug. "Keep pushing, bitch," he ordered, letting out yet another giggle. A rather psychotic one.

Yelping at the sharp tug given roughly to his sensitive nipples, the English nation groaned and could only nod as he continued to pant, taking in a deep breath and pushing. His cock was so absolutely swollen. He thought he might burst. Shakily, he threw his head back, giving a loud groan as the tip of the egg emerged from his ass. He panted more, taking another large gulp of air, before pushing it out with some amount of effort, already too tired to continue with the rest. He needed to cum... and fast. "Please, Alfred... I can't... I can't push anymore," he begged, eyes still damp and cheeks still flushed. "Please, don't make me..."

Raising an eyebrow, America pressed his chin down onto England's shoulder. "Are you trying to disobey your master, _pet_?" He purred, giving Arthur's bound cock one more teasing stroke. "If I hear you say _ohhh, __I __cahn__'__t~!_" America sneered, mocking the older nation's accent. "…one more time, I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now, with everyone watching." The younger could feel his lower regions heating up, just thinking of the mental image… Poor England, squirming underneath him, while France and Spain could only observe from the crowd. No doubt they would be horribly jealous of the American.

Ridding himself of the idea to gain any of his lost pride back, Arthur winced at the harsh tone and gave an obedient nod, not wanting Alfred to bend him over right there and then... not in front of everyone... not like that. Undoubtedly, the elder nation would give in regardless but... even so. Somehow, having his old enemies watch him as he was fucked into the carpet from behind by one of his former colonies no less... Would just be too much in the end. Then again, here he was, laying fucking eggs at Alfred's command. "Yes... yes, master," he muttered, bucking up into Alfred's touch as his muscles already began pushing the next egg out. Somehow, the Briton still felt so full. "Aaah... _mmnh_…" He moaned, squirming as the third egg landed beside the other two, wet and warm. He knew there still had to be two more, he could feel the small ovular shapes moving around and brushing past his prostate. He gave another weak push, and watched in shame as it landed on the floor. The last one was causing some amount of discomfort, already pressing at his entrance, ready to be pushed out with the others, and yet Arthur knew he couldn't. The egg's tip was peaking out already, and as he pushed, he couldn't gather anymore energy. "Alfred, I'm telling you, i-it won't come out!"

America gave a sickeningly sweet smile, before pinching one of England's sensitive nipples. "Well! Ain't that a crying shame!" The grin on his face at that moment _almost_ rivaled Russia's trademark _I __am __going __to __pull __your __intestines __out, __comrade_ smile. "Poor, poor England… You used to be so strong, but now you can't even lay your last egg! Come on! Chickens can do that, no problem!" He giggled again, slowly forcing Arthur off his lap, and onto his hands and knees on the floor. "I guess you should just admit you're not as tough as you think you are. You would make a much better prostitute, anyways." Brushing his fingers against Arthur's bulging entrance, Alfred nodded confidently. Sweet, now he'd finally lose his virginity! Well, technically. Putting that thought away far, _far_away from his mind, America prodded the last egg, just before England was about to give another weak push. "I gotta make you _wetter!_" At this point, England was in no position to chastise his grammar. Lifting up his skirt, Alfred pulled down his panties, freeing his erection. But wait… "Bitch, you know what your master wants to hear," he laughed, smacking Arthur's soft, pink bottom. "And be nice and descriptive..."

The cruel words landed on accepting ears, as Arthur gave a long moan from the feeling of having his nipples squeezed and the finger prodding his dilated entrance. Biting his lip, his fingernails clenched at the carpet while he continued to try and push the egg out of his tight opening in the new position, hoping his body would have more room to relieve him of the building pressure, though the damned thing just wouldn't budge anymore. And then, the yank had to go pushing it back in further. "Haah, A-Alfred! Mm, _d-don't__–__!_" He pleaded, already feeling the egg slip further up, much to his dismay. Briefly, he wandered over Alfred's other words. His face scrunched up in confusion. What did that bastard mean by _wetter?_ And how on earth did he know what Alfred fucking wanted? Squirming incessantly, Arthur threw a glance over his shoulder to his former charge, giving a rather pathetically bemused look amidst some uncomfort. He could feel his cock throbbing and aching for release, the buildup threatening to explode at any moment.

Letting out a small hum of excitement, America held onto his hard length – he was the third biggest nation in the world, after all – with one hand, before pressing just the tip of it against England's entrance. Giving one more smile at their 'audience', he looked back down at his older brother. "You know you've been waiting for this. _Pathetic __slut._" Without warning, Alfred thrusted his entire cock into Arthur, causing the egg to be forced back even deeper. "Fuck… _yeah__…_" That was all America could grunt out, his mass completely enveloped within England's tight warmth, and the egg vibrator pressed hard against the tip of his cock. As much as he subconsciously needed to, Alfred didn't want to start thrusting in and out of the shorter male just yet. "Go on. I'm not gonna move until you beg for it like the weak little bitch you are."

Arthur rocked forward dramatically, arms unable to hold his weight up any longer as he came crashing down, chest pressed to the floor, and hair a mess sprawled against the carpet as he gave a scream that seemed to last for minutes. His ass was still fully in the air, and he could feel every aching muscle protest the forced entry Alfred gave. Inexperienced, painful, and _oh __so __good_. He had wondered when Alfred was going to tell him that he was a virgin, but he supposed it would never come out, now that the American had completely dominated the older male. Teeth gritted, he could feel the egg pressing all too far into his ass as he panted from the exertion of his screams and physical strain. "Ah... _aah__…_ I-I…!" His jaw almost hurt now from how hard he had been clenching it. "P-Please _move_, Alfred... I w-want you to fuck me in f-front of everyone into the carpet…"

"There's a good fucktoy!" America 'complimented', giving England's ass one more smack, before beginning to thrust in and out, hard and fast. It was actually somewhat difficult to get a rhythm at first, due to the lack of lube, but eventually it became easier, causing Alfred to speed up his thrusts. "I wanna hear you bark. Like you're a slutty bitch in heat." Gritting his teeth, America let out a shaky grunt as he shoved his cock as deep as he could go, before immediately thrusting it out, causing the egg vibrator to keep thumping hard against Arthur's prostate. "Go on, bark! Nngh! Don't you want Francis, Antonio, Kiku, and all those other motherfuckers out there to know how you're now your colony's personal sex toy?"

In all actuality, Arthur would rather everyone disappear from sight at once. He could bear the thought of having his dignity snatched from him by Alfred and... _like__this,_ but he surmised that he had no choice. He was already panting rather hastily, moving his hips back into the heady thrusts as skin slapping skin echoed off the thin walls around them. The Briton could barely think as it was, with Alfred pounding into him from behind, drilling straight into his prostate with the damned vibrating egg that would still have to come out all in the end. Shakily, the elder nation closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from calling out, as he let out a shaky and small bark at first, followed by a more clear one, a bit louder, though still not as best as he knew he could do if he were not so embarrassed.

Grinning proudly, America reached down and ruffled England's hair with one hand, digging his nails into his brother's hip with the other. "Good bitch! Now tighten up around my cock, I bet you know how to do that." Alfred let out another heavy breath through his nose. This was the greatest sex he had, ever. Not that he actually had anything to compare it to, but… "Hah, even though you're tight as fuck, you're still such a whore." Looking up at the shocked (and aroused) crowd, America beamed, being sure to look at each and every person and nation. "England is mine, you hear? MINE!" He roared, upping the speed of his thrusts just a tad more. He was going to make the elder beg for release. Beg as submissively and loudly as possible.

The American hadn't even needed to request what England was already doing. He felt the large append working its way in and out, and already his muscles worked to clench around the length, rejecting Alfred's cock when he moved to pull out, and sucking him back in when he snapped his hips forward. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, arms and head limp and pressed to the floor, no longer able to hold him up, as Alfred rocked harshly into his body. The Englishman gave an unsteady groan, clawing at the carpet with what little resolve he had left, his bottom half aching and paining him more than it had ever before. "Alfr – _Aaah!_ Alfred! _Please..._ l-let me g-go..." He begged, green eyes staring straight at the American as his head moved to look over his shoulder at the taller nation fucking him into oblivion, those eyes teary and pleading. He needed to release, and badly.

"You don't get to cum until I do!" America snapped, scraping his nails down towards England's bottom. "You're such a fucking greedy bitch, thinking you can get everything you want by taking it up the ass! Is that how you became strong and everything? HUH?" Alfred was spouting angry, belittling nonsense by now as he grew closer to his climax, not only from the vulgar, possessive act he was doing to Arthur in front of the crowd, but from the sheer sight of his older brother underneath him. His entire body limp in the younger nation's grasp, and then… that glorious expression on his face, one of regret, shame, meekness, and… well, the 'fucked silly' Danbooru image tag. "You have to beg louder than that, pet!" America yelled again, letting out another groan as England rhythmically clenched around his length.

Arthur gave a small cry of pain as he was pounded into roughly, and the nails raked down his behind. Small frustrated and shameful tears escaped the corners of his absinthe eyes before he clenched them shut and began gritting his teeth. England inhaled sharply, clawing at the floor below. "I-I _need_ to – haah... nn... _nnh!_ I want to cum, A-Alf– _America!_" He screamed hoarsely, rethinking his words before he finished his sentence. America probably wouldn't take too kindly to England calling him by his human name so casually. Not when the ex-colony was dominating him the way he was now. "_Please!_ I-I want you to f-fick – _oooh __God_ – me... s-silly… so I can cum, like the _slut_ I am…" He finished stiffly, gnawing at his lower lip to suppress anymore ungodly noises from escaping while Alfred did fuck him silly.

"Nngh! Nnrgh! Nnngh-! Fuck yeah!" Alfred grunted huskily, briefly leaning down to bite into Arthur's creamy, sweat-drenched shoulder. Just a few more thrusts into his brother's glorious, tight little boy-cunt, and he'd soon be over the edge. Nothing would be more awesome than creampie-ing his former caretaker in front of pretty much the whole world. And a bunch of random humans. "You want it so bad? Then take it! YOU! FUCKING! WHORE!" The American screamed out, shakily reaching his hand down to yank off the cock ring. Grabbing onto England's thighs, America quickly laid on his back as he continued to thrust, this time allowing the elder nation to ride his cock, reverse-cowgirl style. Arthur wasn't badass enough to be called a cowboy.

Arthur inhaled sharply at the removal of his restrictions, vision hazing as he finally released, white streaming onto the floor below, and tears of pleasure and shame crawling down his face. He nearly sobbed with relief, screaming with the force of his orgasm, and tightening impossibly around the prick which hadn't halted fucking him even still. Before he had time to recuperate, he found himself being held hostage on Alfred's cock, being forced right side up so that he could ride it without the view of Alfred's face. He wondered how in God's name the American still wasn't finished as he was forced to tiredly bounce on the younger nation's lap, soreness deterring his speed if only just a bit, but Alfred's large hands on his thighs making him speed up anyways. He cringed when he forced himself all the way down, penetrating himself to the hilt.

"S-SHIIIIT! UNGYRAAAAH!" Letting out an animalistic growl, Alfred threw his head back in pure ecstasy as his older brother's hot and tight asshole clenched around his length. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He didn't moan. He didn't scream. The tall blonde simply let out swear after swear, his sweat-soaked face contorting as he climaxed hard inside his pet. Yep. England was much better than Rosy Palm.

But America didn't stop thrusting, even after he came. He rode out his powerful orgasm to the bitter end, his cock pressing the vibrating egg right into his brother's sweet spot. The younger nation didn't care if England happened to cum again, or not. He just better know who his ass belonged to. Especially after being fucked in front of France.

Arthur's hips twitched forward with the brush to his prostate again, the vibrations still sending shivers to his spine as he panted, and took each one of Alfred's thrusts obediently, satisfied with the sudden warmth that filled his arse as the younger male came. Unintelligible moans spilled from his mouth, and he came with the realization of something. He would still have to push the last egg out somehow. Swallowing thickly, Arthur bent forward, muscles still clenching tightly around Alfred's length, no longer trying to push the intrusion out, but swallowing it back in as a protest. Still, he pulled up, the American's cock bobbing as it finally slid out from his entrance. Again on his hands and knees, he took a moment to catch his breath which was quite the moment, considering. Finally, he began to push again, eyes closed tight in concentration before he gave in once again. His energy was simply used. "A-Alfred..." He whined, spreading his legs wider and trying again. "I-It still won't come out!"

The younger male simply blinked, as he watched Arthur struggle to push the toy out, his expression uncharacteristically blank. "_Oh,_" Alfred commented nonchalantly, giving a small shrug as he sat up. "Sucks for you, I guess." Unlike his older brother, America didn't even seem the least bit tired out. Granted, he was making England do most of the work, but still. "Okay. Stay in that position." Without another word, he roughly thrusted his index and middle fingers into Arthur's dilated hole. "Pff. Fuckin' loose bitch," he added, having more fun brutishly thrusting and scissoring his digits inside of England's ass, hearing those delightfully slutty squelching sounds, instead of making any attempt to help him get the egg out. "Huh. I guess I really did push it deep inside you." Alfred raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Arthur, a condescending smirk on his face. "C'mon. You can deliver your last baby, can't you? Oh wait, I forgot." He let out an insane laugh, not unlike that yellow-eyed kid from that one Christmas movie. "Not so 'Great' anymore, huh Britain?"

Arthur gave a heady cry as the fingers jammed into his hole again, still sore from the previous actions. "_A-Alfred!_" He groaned out, hips shifting as he nodded and pushed. His abdomen clenched as he pushed again, the egg prodding up against Alfred's fingers still invading his entrance. "Y-You have to take them out, so I can get it out..." he informed, so full of fingers, an egg, and Alfred's cum, that he didn't really know how to move. The last comment stung his already beaten pride, and he lowered his head in shame, shoulders still sharply raised as he kept the egg from drifting further back. "P-Please... take them out," he asked again, whimpering as his thighs quivered and his eyes clenched shut in concentration. He was already thoroughly humiliated, and Francis was still bloody watching from the corner. He would have loved to throttle the bastard then and there, but instead, his head still ducked down in embarrassment, he mumbled. "Please... can you take your fingers out s-so I can deliver the last baby?"

"Weeeell… Since you beg so nicely, I suppose I'll let you push it out." Giving a genuinely warm and caring smile, America slowly pulled out his fingers, admiring how the sandy-blonde's ass clenched and stretched around his digits. "_…__syke!_"

Bursting into another fit of cruel laughter, the younger nation roughly thrusted his entire hand inside England's hole. "Yeah, right. I still wanna play with my toy. Duh." He wrapped his fingers around the wet, vibrating egg, relishing in the delicious screams the older male let out as he was stretched to his limits. "Hey, _baby,_ there's something I want you to say to the crowd." His cold turquoise eyes narrowing, America wrapped his other arm around England's lithe body, pressing him closer to his chest as he continued to open and close his fist inside the other. "Tell everyone what you really are." He licked the shorter man's damp cheek. "How slutty you are."

He sighed in relief at the words, as he felt the fingers leaving his entrance, still leaking a bit of Alfred's release, only to be startled by the next few words as the American shoved his fist through. Arthur hadn't ever been fisted before, and as predicted, it was quite uncomfortable. He screamed, attempting to pull away, as his arse stretched around and engulfed Alfred's wrist. Panting, he allowed more tears and sweat to leak down his face and continued attempting to escape, until Alfred wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back onto the hand, now opening and fisting again in his warmth. It was such an odd feeling, as if he were being completely dominated and invaded from inside. He ducked his head to the side, and in between a sob, opened his eyes half way, to look at Alfred. "W-What is it?" His dress flounced over his shame, covering Alfred's arm inside of him and his now partially erect cock, much to his relief. He didn't want them seeing how easy it was to turn him on, and even though the fist stretched and pained him more than anything he'd ever felt down there, it felt good too. "What do you want me to say?" He asked, frustrated, through gritted teeth, whimpering and squirming when the hand opened and rubbed at his insides too far.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" America snapped, taking one of England's rosy earlobes between his teeth, before giving it a sharp bite. "I want you to moan and scream like the whore you are." Using his free hand, the younger nation quickly pulled up the frilly hem of England's dress, fully exposing his stretched, fist-filled, leaking ass to the crowd. "Everyone knows what a slut you are. Just admit it." Alfred smirked cruelly, just slightly pulling his fist out of the Englishman. "Come on. Tell them how much you like being used." The taller blonde couldn't help but chuckle again as Arthur's anal muscles tightened around his hand. "Tell them you're my bitch now." Slowly, America extended each of his fingers inside the other, one by one, stretching England to what seemed like his peak.

The sharp nip to his ear caused him to yelp, rather high pitched, as he continued to squirm around, another gasp leaving his throat once his dress was pulled up, arse exposed to the world along with the truth of just how much he did enjoy being used. "I-I..." He looked away from the many faces still staring at him, seemingly judging the nation once thought to be 'gentlemanly' and 'authoritarian'. That outlook was gone, that much he knew. Face turned to the side, and cheeks flushed completely red, he began to mutter. "I... love being used, b-bec– _aaah!_ Ha-a-ahh! Alf-_fred!_" His toes curled and he began screaming as the fist drew back, stretching his hole again to what he thought was his limit, until fingers outstretched, furthering the space. Screaming even louder than before, fists clawing at the floorboards and knees quaking, he gazed back at the American finally, yelling out, "I-I'm a bloody fucking _slut!_ Just a whore that l-likes to be used, a-and stretched, l-like _this!_ I-I'm nothing more th-than... than a _slutty __little __harlot..._"

Alfred used his tongue to lap up the tears dripping down Arthur's flushed, damp cheeks. "Hahaha. Aww~!" He let out another condescending laugh, giving one of his brother's soft ass cheeks a rough squeeze. "See? Doesn't it feel better, admitting what you really are?" The younger nation slowly and teasingly retracted his fingers, before gradually easing his hand out of England's asshole, centimeter by centimeter. "I still don't get it. How the fuck are you so tight after all that?" America quickly gave the sandy-blonde's ass a harsh smack, finally pulling his entire right hand out. "Go on. Push out that egg for everyone. Your cunt's stretched and wet enough."

Not bothering to give an answer, Arthur squirmed and clawed at the floor again, his voice hoarse, though he still whimpered and screamed as Alfred slowly pulled his hand from his clenching hole. The Englishman panted and tensed again, as Alfred groped at his hind end, shrieking when he was smacked. Deciding it was in his best interest to do as he was told, he nodded, summoning whatever energy he had left to push. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, he started again, teeth clenching as he grunted and finally collapsed as the egg came tumbling to the floor. He lay on his stomach, legs quaking terribly, swearing he couldn't move for a good year.

"Fuck yeah. That was hot." America gave another beaming smile towards the interested crowd, as if he had just performed a fabulous magic trick. "Anyways! That's all for tonight. I'm sure Artie would love to give ya'll another show, but I think he's too slutted out." He gave the older male's firm ass another spank. "C'mon bitch. Get up." Smirking, Alfred started to pick up the vibrating eggs scattered around the ground, holding them in his hands. "Or else I'll have to put these in again!"

Arthur flinched at the hand that dared slap his behind, even after the last few rounds of sexual domination like none other he had experienced. Arms and legs shaking dramatically from the last bout, he managed to push himself up and off the floor, arse so sore he wasn't sure he would be able to properly walk even with Alfred's threats. He hissed as he took one small step forward, inching his way across the floor.

The younger male slapped his palm against his forehead. "Okay, okay, I'm not a complete monster and everything. Stay still." Alfred stepped closer to Arthur, who seemed just on the verge of tipping over, and interlocked his arm with his. "We can grab our panties later." With that, the honey-blonde 'guided' Arthur over to the exit, completely not caring about their mutual state of bottomless-ness.

Arthur clung to the younger male whom was the only thing he had left to utilize as support. There was no way he could walk farther than the expanse of the hallway alone. Especially in his currently half undressed state. He couldn't wait long enough to get home just to change out of the stupid dress, and perhaps give the American a good piece of his mind. "Shut the fuck up," he growled out, wincing as his body protested every movement. "I swear, I might just slaughter you."

"Reaaally?" America raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a cat-like smirk. "Yeah, you just said that to someone who totally made you his bitch, like, five minutes ago." The young nation giggled and tossed the vibrating eggs to the side. He could grab those too, after escorting his lady back to his lair. Or maybe some lucky random bastard would like to take them home. "Aw man, that shit was awesome." Using his free hand, Alfred pulled Arthur close to his chest, before giving that deliciously perky, cum-leaking ass a squeeze.

Before he could retort to the rather crude remark of his previous state of being, he felt a warm hand grab at his back end again, and he jumped up, squeaking against the American's chest. "Would you k-kindly leave me to heal now? My God! I thought surely you would have been sated after that last bout, but your libido is by far off the charts." He grumped, crossing his arms with a pout, frowning. "I have to get home you know... and I refuse going without any sort of... trousers... I have... 'cleaning' to do," he warned.

"I'm sorry, slut, but being around you gives me a boner that could pierce diamonds," America mused poetically, before prodding at England's wet, puckered asshole with his index finger. "Fuck. You're totally soaked." The younger blonde licked his lips suggestively. "Nah. Why don't we go back to my place and have hurt-comfort fucking?"

"You are utterly one of the most vulgar buggers I– _nnh_..." Another slight, keening whimper resounded from England's lips, as he felt Alfred's finger prod at his abused hole, the area still very sensitive from previous treatment. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, he found a sight full of a know-it-all smirk from Alfred and a suggestive request, or rather, command. "Alfred... really? I'm exhausted..."

Alfred pushed his finger inside Arthur's hole, centimeter by centimeter. "Fuck yeaaah," he snorted obnoxiously, rolling his eyes. He then began to thrust his finger, causing wet squelching sounds to emanate from the older nation's asshole. "Too bad we won't have an audience and shit," he grinned, before biting down on England's shoulder.

"_O-Ohh!_ Alfred, please– _aah!_ AAH! N-Nooo..." He whined childishly, finger already thrusting inside before he could finish his plea, the left over cum leaking onto Alfred's finger as he held on to the taller male's shoulders, tears beginning to build in the corners of his eyes again as he couldn't help but thrust his hips along with Alfred's finger. "A-At least wait until... your place..."

"Aww. Okay." America puffed out his cheeks and pouted, kind of looking like Jigglypuff in a weird way. "Fine then, let's go to my _place._ And by _place,_ I mean my torture dungeon of awesomeness." He quickly pulled his wet finger out, before wrapping his arms around England's waist.

And they waltzed out of the building.

THE MOTHERFUCKING END

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW YEAAAAAH.<strong>

**Ah, this was lovely. Slut!America, slut!England… it don't matter. As long as they're sluttin' it up, I'm gettin' it up. Metaphorically. Again, many thanks, mucho gracias, much arigatou-ful-ness to Englandarthuruk for roleplaying this. **

**HAMBAGAH!**


End file.
